Hellfire: Tale of three blades
by stillDarK
Summary: When the quest to escape hell begins it's time to bring along a few friends.


The charred ground underneath his feet cracked as his bare feet walked along it. Looking to the west he took in the sight of the tall black spire rising up into the black and red sky. That's where his master was, the woman that caused the worst moments of his life to writhe around his head and threaten to choke him. Turning to look ahead the young man moved his long curly hair from his eyes and popped his knuckles.

Walking to the nearest slave the young man gripped him by the neck and pulled him away from the cart.

"And why are you not working?" He asked pulling the dark skinned man a little higher into the air.

"The other guard gave me a rest mark." The slave answered pulling down the sleeve of his dirty cloth shirt to reveal a pink scar.

"I think your rest is up." The guard said throwing the slave back, and into his cart.

"Guard 302!" A rough voice sounded from behind him making him turn.

"Yes Fashir sir?" The guard said bowing his head and adverting his eyes from the demon guard.

Fashir was an average size demon with long silver spines jutting out from the back of his skull and arms. He wore a silver helmet and large leather gloves. Stepping forward Fashir gripped the guard by his bare neck and threw him down the street.

"A new slave is being brought in from the human world. Bring him to the spire." The demon yelled as Guard 302 pulled himself to his feet. "Get him there safely and who knows you may be promoted, 302."

Running down the street, 302 quickly began making his way to the river. That was were all the slaves entered Hell. Reaching the river 302 grimaced at the grotesque smell of the River Styx.

It was at that moment that the Ferry Master was pulling into port. It was a large black and red ship, adorned with the bones of those who tried to swim in the river to get away. The Ferry Master stood at the bow of the ship looking ahead and then slowly down at the guard.

With a nod, the Captain anchored the ship by the docks and stepped off onto the damp black planks.

"Guard, are you here for the slave?" He asked leaning on his cane and staring at the man through his misty eyes.

"Yes Ferry Master." The Guard answered the ancient demon.

"Do you have his payment?"

The young man froze and stared at the demon with sudden shock. Payment? He hadn't been given any payment.

"Well?"

"Demon Captain, I haven't payment to give. I was sent by the Guard Captain Fashir." 302 answered.

The demon boatman disappeared from the end of the dock and a shiver ran down the human's spine as he felt the demon's eyes on his back. Turning to see the aged demon, now standing behind him, the young man stepped back seeing the analyzing look upon the demon's face.

"I know you." The demon said, his voice tired and withered with age. "I was the one who brought you here."

Taking another step back 302 looked away from the demon as if trying to turn his mind away from that time. It was one of his worst memories and now wasn't the time to think on it. Too much pain could make one go insane, and in this Hell pain was constant, he didn't need any more.

"You don't like to think on it but I remember it very well. You fought against my entire crew and lost miserably each time." The demon said, his mind elsewhere. "Why did you continue to fight then?"

"I am here to obtain the slave, nothing more demon." 302 snapped quietly turning back to stare into the dark waters of the river.

"Very well…David." The Ferry Master said snapping his fingers.

The Guard's head jerked up as if he had been slapped. Had he just been called by his true name?

"Who do you…" David growled then stopped at seeing the emptiness around him.

He stared at the Ferry for a moment before hearing a loud thud behind him. Turning, David looked down at the new slave. Reaching down he grabbed the boy by his arm and jerked him to his feet.

With a cough and a groan the young human looked up and into the blue eyes of his new captor.

"What the? Who are you?" The slave asked trying to jerk away and failing.

"My name's David and you're in Hell." David answered bitterly as he stepped forward and began walking his hand threatening to crush the new slaves upper arm.

The slave fought at first but soon succumbed to walking beside the Guard who jerked him through the streets. A few demons sat along the streets staring at the two humans as they walked along the cracked pavement. David kept his eyes adverted and forced the soon to be slave along but when footsteps sounded from behind him he felt an eerie chill crawl up his spine.

"Slave Guard!" A gruff voice said from behind causing him to freeze.

Turning slowly David bowed his head slightly and forced the boy's head to bow as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The human snapped and brought his head upright.

"Look 'ere Grundge 'e doesn't know his place." A second demon said taking place beside the first.

"Looks like it Mundge. Maybe we should put 'im through a crash course eh?" Grundge said with a nod as a thin layer of flame spread out across his hand.

"I'm just doing my job sirs. Let me and this insolent pup pass." David said as the human's confidence shrunk at the sight of the flame.

"But 'ow would we get any fun out o' that?" Mundge said with a life as flames flickered across his claws as well.

He had to think fast if he was going to get his promotion. He couldn't let this idiot mess up his plan and so he looked the demons in the eyes and stood straight. He had one ace in the hole and he had to use it now. Looking a demon in the eye was dangerous enough and now he had to use his master.

"Sinistra is waiting for him. You wouldn't want her to get angry would you?" David asked a slight hint of forced arrogance in his voice.

Immediately the demons stepped back and all hint of flame gone. David smiled at his bluff, while true enough; Sinistra had many more slaves to keep her occupied. That's when everything went wrong.

Relishing in his momentary triumph David had loosened his grip slightly and for a split second forgot about his captive. The human jerked away from the Guard and bolted. Turning to chase immediately, David knew he would pay for this later.

Down the main street and into an alleyway the black haired human ran the guard right behind him. Overturning a trash bin the boy dashed down another main road. Jumping over the bin David gripped the corner of the building and turned, regaining the sight of his prey.

Running past nearby carts of the slaves that sold their demon master's wares in the streets David saw the young African boy from earlier. Gripping him by the arm as he ran David drug him for a short moment before the slave caught on and ran beside the Guard.

"Catch him." David ordered using his rank as Guard over the slave.

Turning off down an alleyway, David turned back onto another main road that stretched out like the spokes of a wheel. Using the spire, which sat as the center of Hell, David mentally plotted out his route. If he knew the fear that drove the new slave he knew exactly where he would go.

The boy was suddenly in view and, lunging forward David gripped the boy by his shoulders and dropped him to the ground. Pinning him to the ground, David glared at him for a moment before slamming his head downward into the boy's forehead. Standing up David looked at the slave who had given the boy chase.

"What's your name slave?" David asked grabbing one of the unconscious boy's arms.

"Mitchell." The slave answered shortly.

"There's probably a promotion in it for you if you help me drag this whelp along." He said jerking the boy up to his limp feet.

Mitchell gripped the other arm and, with the help of David began dragging the boy along the streets. This would be the beginning of his plans, but to think about that David would have to think about his past, and that was the least comfortable subject in his head.


End file.
